


Lost Control

by BrokenLightFlower



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Glitches, Mettaton's talk show, Multi, Nightmares, No Smut, PTSD, Post pacifist, Resets, Rude sans, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans remembers genocide, Strong Language, Timelines, chara is a little bish, eventual papyton, eventual sans/frisk, first fanfic, oh god this is gonna suck, papyton, sans is a prick sometimes, uploading on mobile, yes I ship papyton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLightFlower/pseuds/BrokenLightFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Every night. There are "glitches". Little pings of list control. When they strike, big or small. They release Chara, who may kill them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry if the summary makes no sense, but I suck at any form of summary. Basically this story is about... Wait. I'm not gonna tell you the plot! Read to find out you lazybones. *insert drum noise here*. If you don't get the pun, wow. Warning, spoilers

It had been six years since she returned home. Well, to the surface. Her home was lost, she had no way to find it. She stayed with Toriel in her home. Asgore was off somewhere in the world helping bring peace between monsters and humans. Papyrus and Undyne travelled with him. They would be back every now and then, bringing back lots of pictures. Lots. It was Papyrus's idea to bring the photos, even though the photos were more international spaghetti then sights. They called every night, usually to brag about meeting some other famous person.  
Alphys stayed with Toriel and Frisk. Alphys spent a lot of time in her room, usually watching anime. Frisk joined her every now and then. Mettaton stayed with Toriel also, but was usually gone off to work. Since coming to the surface, Mettaton fulfilled his dream of stardom.  
Sans lived a few houses down from Toriel, right next to Undyne. He got a job at a science lab somewhere in Arizona. Using "shortcuts", he came home every night to say hey. He was still pretty lazy, though he kept his job pretty easily because of his abilities. He was quickly making ranks in the office.  
Nabstablook lived next to Toriel. Him and his cousin, Mettaton were bonding once more. Mettaton even helped Nabstablook with his shyness.   
Flowey stayed by Frisk wherever she went. Ever since he opened the barrier and became Asriel, he was bonded with Frisk. Of course, when they got to the surface, he returned back to a flower. But he still was able to teleport wherever there was dirt. He mainly stays in Frisk's room when she's home, or when he can't get to her. He's really come in handy the past few days. 


	2. Flowey's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Flowey came to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is definitely longer than the last. Please be aware that I finished rewriting this and set it to publish as soon as I finished. Bear with any mistakes please. Let me know if you find any errors please in the comments.

Flowey was scared. Every moment he looked into the eyes of the child, all he saw was Chara. The first run, Frisk was pacifist. She never hurt a thing. To be honest, Flowey was very upset about this. After all, in this world, it was killed or be killed. When he became a flower, he lost it all. Like a bad bet. He killed her. He should have stopped her. He always thought this was a bad idea. He became omega to kill Frisk. To complete Chara's task to save them all. Chara was pacifist. That was, until she died. When Frisk reset, Chara took over. Flowey remembered watching his best friend, his sister, murder over and over again in the body of an innocent who spared Flowey. He regretted his motto after seeing it all. The dust, the blood, the screams. He hated every moment of it. Everyone he loved, people he respected, murdered, over and over again. He finally felt something. Fear. Regret. Sadness. Eating away at his core. Slowly killing him. Then he watched Frisk, Chara, suffer as Sans plunged bones into her soul, evaporating her over and over again with gaster blasters. When it was Frisk, when she tried to stop. When she tried to spare him, he still mercilessly killed her. Then, finally, Chara killed the skeleton with one unexpected stab. When she approached Dad, Flowey killed him out of desperation to survive. He was crying when Frisk approached him. He whole and begged for his life. Guess Chara wasn't up for conversation. She stabbed him, beat him, over and over again. Till he died. When he died, he was in the Void. But not alone. All of the monsters Chara had killed, everyone, there in the Void. When Flowey looked at himself, he saw himself as Asriel. He cried out for Mom and Dad. But nobody came. Suddenly, a tall skeleton Flowey, er Asriel, knew as Papyrus, picked up Asriel to help the goat child look for his parents. Asriel remembered how the human spared the skeleton, despite the fact that the skeleton tried to kill her. She even dated the skeleton. When Asriel found his parents, he practically leaped from the skeleton's shoulders and ran off to his parents. He hugged them and cried, one was killed by his own sister, one was killed by him. Both were here, in the void. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room. The Void was ripped apart, then it's contents disposed in their proper places with no clue of the past timeline. Asriel was now Flowey, and ducked back into the ground, traveling throughout the dirt to the yellow flower patch. Like expected, he heard the screams of the child falling. Frisk was here. Time to put on a show even Mettaton can't beat.  
Flowey waited as Frisk entered his room. He was going to destroy her for what she did. He did his usual monologue, repeating the same words over again that he had already stated twice. Surely the human remembered it by now. Finally, it was time. Flowey raised his "friendliness pellets" and surrounded the human in an unescapable ring. Suddenly, a flame appeared to the side. The flame hit Flowey hard, knocking him to the side, while Toriel came and scooped up the child, before scowling at the flower and marching off. The human was pacifist, making friends, not enemies. Flowey winced every time she spared, remembering her demonic side of Chara. He followed her around, protecting her, watching her. He followed her, until one day. After staying with Mom, Toriel, for awhile, she wanted to leave. Frisk spared Toriel over and over again, until the goat woman finally let the child free after a round of hugs, kisses, and warnings. Finally, Frisk walked outside, the stone doors slamming behind her. Flowey could still hear the woman's sobs from outside the Ruins. Nothing interesting happened in Snowdin. Frisk made friends with the skeleton brothers known as Papyrus and Sans, who's appearances rivaled their birth differences. Flowey saw Sans tense up as the child approached the taller skeleton, Papyrus, for any reason. Did he remember the other timelines? Flowey swore if the skeleton laid one fucking finger on the child, the flower would kill him in a heartbeat. Yes, the flower would eventually kill the child, but for now, he wanted to protect the child from any danger to come her way. She couldn't die. Not yet, at least. When forced to fight Papyrus, Frisk merely spared him and dated him. Frisk saved the fish monster Undyne, leader of the Royal Guard, from dehydration. Flowey remembered how the royal guardsman trained him when he was little and still Asriel. She spared more monsters along the way, making friends, trying her bet to save everyone. When Mettaton attacked her, she spared him, and went along with his act to help raise his ratings. She was just so damn nice. He didn't get it.  
He didn't fucking get it.  
HE JUST DIDN'T FUCKING GET IT!   
How could this little piece of shit be so nice despite what has happened, how corrupt the world around her was. After beating Mettaton EX, she   
backtracking to the MTT resort to sleep. She met Sans outside, and Flowey became protective as fuck. He watched quietly from behind the tall plant in the restaurant. Sans was talking about how he met Toriel, about the shitty puns and all that crap. But then, Sans let out a threatening growl.  
"you'd be dead where you stand..." The skeleton growled at the small child who about broke into tears. Sans comforted the child, as Flowey resisted as best he could against the urge to break every bone of the short, lazy skeleton.   
Sans judged her in the Judgement Hall, where he murdered her hundreds of times before in the pat timeline. He congratulated he child on their pacifist nature. Finally, the child approached Asgore. The child tried to spare Asgore as she did Toriel. But it never helped. Finally, Toriel ran in and stopped her ex-husband from hurting the child. Then Flowey swooped in. He attacked the king, and stole the 6 Human Souls. With the power, he rose to his Omega form. But the child avoided his attacks. He attacked the child with the human souls, but every time, every goddamn time, the kid called for help and the soul save the child. The child attacked Flowey, until he used up all of the soul's attacks. Then the souls retaliated, and overall beat him. But Frisk. Frisk spared him. He helped her, trying to get the True Pacifist ending. Frisk got together Alphys and Undyne, discovered the True Lab, helped Alphys, then returned. She was with all of her friends when Flowey attacked. He absorbed their souls, and became his ultimate form. Asriel Dremurr, god of hyperdeath. The human never died, and desperately tried to *SAVE her friends. Asriel laughed everytime she called and nobody came. But then, her Determination saved them. She brought back their stolen memories, and then was only left with Asriel. She saved him, determined to bring back the old him. And she did. She brought back his innocence, his child form. With that great level of true love, Asriel shattered the barrier. The prophecy was fulfilled. Frisk never left Asriel, and he was weakened very much with the release of the Souls. But Frisk carried him to the Aboveground with everyone else. But as soon as they passed into the human world, Flowey was merely a flower again. But Frisk still never let him go. No matter what. She got him a pot, and kept him wherever she went. But the "glitches" were when Flowey came in handy the most.


	3. Undyne the Undying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, anime and good friends solves the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story I told in the backstory/POV of each character. So each chapter is a different Character. I just started rewriting this story, throwing away all my past work, so bear with me please. Thanks for reading so far!

"Alphys, run. You need to run. Save everyone. I'll protect us." Undyne barked at her girlfriend.  
"But..But Undyne, what if... What if you...you...fail?", Alphys asked, crying out streams of tears.  
"I'm determined to protect you all. I won't lose. And if I do, I'll die a hero."Undyne said, before kissing her girlfriend one last time, then exiting the door out of the lab.  
Alphys woke up, crying so hard that her pillow was as wet as a raindrop. Or a sea. More like a sea. Sure, Alphys had been having these dreams every night, but they, they were so surreal. Like a distant memory returning to light. This dream, well this nightmare, terrified her. She was lying when she said the dreams were nothing. Something about them was eerie and strange. Too spooked to return to bed, Alphys went and checked over Mettaton's system, which she downloaded onto her computer to check on him and his stats while he was off performing. She desperately longed for something to be wrong so she could do some coding and fix it. With her case of PTSD, coding was her way to fix things. She found a few glitches, and was a little too overjoyed about Mettaton having errors. But heck, she was happy to spend time with the robot. Before Frisk and everyone else was her friend, he was her only friend. Her best friend. He always made her laugh, although not all of his jokes were age appropriate. Those ones really made her blush. Then Mettaton would laugh like a maniac at the sight of Alphys' red face. Finally, after completing her scan, she pulled out a file from the filing cabinet that stood hovering next to her bed. On the top, it read "Glitches". As she reached to open it, a small knock hit her door. Without thinking, Alphys shoved the file under her bed, and shuffled over to the door. Standing there was tiny little Frisk. Even though Frisk was hitting 18 soon, she hasn't hit much growth spurt, which means she's still looking young as she did when she fell into the Underground.   
"Um, Alphys, Can I talk to you for a second. Mettaton's charging, Mom would freak out, Dad, Papyrus, and Undyne are gone, Sans is still at work, and Flowey, well, he would go ballistic if I tried to have a heart to heart with him. You seem to be the only person I can talk to right now. Alphys froze, one or two "Shit"s running through her head. She was never good at talking. She wasn't anti-social really. Just socially reluctant. Alphys nervously wavered Frisk in, who plopped right onto the bed. Alphys soon followed and hopped onto the bed.   
"So... Um... What's the matter?", Alphys stuttered.  
"Bear with me please. Ever since we left the Underground, I've had nightmares. I don't know why, and it's really starting to freak me out. It's just so surreal. ", Frisk muttered out.  
"Um... Could it be some mental issue? Sorry, I-I'm not very good at talking. Or making friends. Or anything social.", Alphys stuttered out. Frisk face dropped a little. "Okay then, how about we watch some anime. My friend showed me this new one!", Frisk replied happily, almost as if the whole nightmare thing was a lie. Agreeing, Alphys turned on her TV, and searched Netflix for this anime. When she found it, Frisk stole the remote and started it in what seemed to be record time. After a while of watching anime, Frisk fell into peaceful sleep, no nightmares. Alphys quietly slipped out of bed and pulled out the file. Under the column labeled "Symptoms", she scribbled in "nightmares". 


	4. Your Best Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Violence in this chapter. This may be a trigger. If you have concerns, skip this chapter. I'll restate in the next chapter. Put your health first

"Frisk, wake up. This is all just a bad dream. Please Frisk, please. Oh god, what did I do. Frisk please. Wake up. Wake up baby. Please wake up for me. I need you to wake up. I'm so sorry. I love you. Just wake up... Just wake up! We need you. I need you!", a unfamiliar voice rang out. Frisk couldn't see anything, just the black abyss in front of her. Suddenly, her soul was jerked out of her body in a flash of red. Knives were piercing her skin. Fire burned in her eyes. Bones were shoving into her head. Vines were squeezing her. Bombs were going off in her heart. A sword, stabbing her lungs. Frisk called for help. But nobody came. She called again, but nobody came. Suddenly the pain ended. Frisk opened her eyes to see all of her friends, dead, cut up to pieces. But they weren't turning to dust. They were just bleeding. Frisk cried for them to turn to dust. When she blinked, all se saw was Chara lurching towards her with a knife. A pain so strong it could kill an army. Frisk called for help. But nobody came.  
Beep, beep, beep. The steady rate of the heart monitor beat softly and steadily, promising Frisk was okay. Dozens of IV's were digging into her skin. She was quiet, to afraid that if she make a noise that the world would collapse. After a glitch, Frisk was always paranoid.   
"hey kid, you gonna wake up soon? toriel is freaking out, paps, undyne, and asgore are flying in early and should be arriving soon. alphys and mettaton are in the lobby trying to calm down flowey, and napstablook is on his way. please wake up, grillby brought food and i don't wanna eat alone.", Sans said to the child, his voice in a comedic undertone. He really hoped she was okay. Last night, she started shaking and screaming. Then she went into. The kitchen and try to stab herself. The doctors pushed it off as a panic attack or a suicide attempt, but her friends knew better.   
"Sans" *cough cough* "wha...where... What happened!" Frisk said, starting to shake. The heart monitor started going fast, and nurses bust into the room. Frisk continued to shake violently, starting to vomit. The nurses held her down and injected a needle into her delicate arm. She began to calm down, and soon fell asleep again. Sighing, tying to hold back the light blue tears forming in his eyes, he grabbed the brown paper bag with food from Grillby's and headed off to go find Alphys and Mettaton.  
A tall nurse entered to check on Frisk. On her chart, the nurse wrote seizures. Diagnosis: PTSD. Treatment: Removal of stressors. Actions to be taken: Removal from current home.


	5. When Life gives you Lemons, throw them away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is an explanation/ restatement of last chapter. Please bear with me. Slight trigger warning.

Alphys was talking to Flowey, trying to convince him to watch anime with her when Sans returned from the room with a sad look on his face. He was clearly holding back tears. In his hand was a brown paper bag. He sat down and pulled out some fries, squirted some ketchup on them, then slowly ate them, staring into space.  
"Um..Ho...How is Fr...Frisk doing?", Alphys asked. Toriel walked into the waiting room, carrying a large bag that Alphys assumed was full of things from the gift shop. Disregarding her comment, Sans continued to eat. Toriel sat down next to Sans, and patted his shoulder.   
"Please Sans, may you tell us how my child is doing?", Toriel asked the skeleton who began to cry.  
"family members only. no other guests. while i was in there, kid freaked out. started shaking violently. i had to leave. i couldn't watch. i'm a bad person aren't i. what type of person leaves a child in the hospital!", Sans mumbling before bursting into tears. As almost if on cue, Undyne, Asgore, and Papyrus burst into the waiting room. They had another bag, except this bag said "Olive Garden" on the front. "BROTHER! BEHOLD! ME AND UNDYNE WERE IN THE BACKSEAT AND ASGORE WAS DRIVING WHEN I SPOTTED A PASTA PLACE!", Papyrus exclaimed, over the roof with excitement.   
"Yeah, and this place had spaghetti too! We has to try it and compare. We even brought all of you guys spaghetti too!", Undyne called afterwards.  
"So, what happened to the little punk?", Undyne asked.   
"I...I...I was awake coding... And.... Um... She came over to my room. We... We were watching anime... And she fell asleep. She... Then she started shaking violently, and ran downstairs, punching and... Punching and kicking herself. She ...um...I can't say anymore.", Alphys cried. Undyne went over and squeezed her girlfriend in a hug, letting her know it would all be okay. "WELL, WHEN CAN WE GO BACK AND SEE FRISK?", Papyrus beamed.  
"Papyrus, only family members are allowed back right now.", Toriel told the tall skeleton, who immediately looked sad.  
"Actually, we need you guys to come back to see her." A tall nurse with brown hair and blue eyes told them. Papyrus practically ran to the room, Undyne and Toriel not too far behind. The others walked over with some sense of urgency, but still at a casual pace. In the room was Frisk, still knocked out from whatever they gave her.   
"So, now that you all are in here, we need to talk. Frisk has been diagnosed with a heavy case of PTSD, which in this case, led to a seizure. The illness, however will continue to grow. Until we find her stressor, we have decided to remove all possible stressors that we can. What I'm saying is..." The nurse paused "Frisk is being moved to another home."


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life can be rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, to the plot twists we go!

It was a sea of chunky red when Papyrus dropped the spaghetti. The containers broke open and the precious pasta spilled all over the floor. But Papyrus didn't care at the moment. His best friend was leaving. Being "put into foster care". Him and his friends couldn't have Frisk stay with them anymore. Humans are stupid, he thought. Just because Frisk got a bad dream, as Sans called it, doesn't mean the child should have to leave. Besides, where would the child be without the Great Papyrus! They would become spaghetti starved! Papyrus looked over at Toriel, who was bursting into tears. She was lucky. She was the principal of Frisk's school and was able to see the child every day. Asgore went over to Toriel and hugged her tightly. Papyrus vaguely remembered how as a child the king and queen lost two children in one day. Papyrus believed their names were Chara and Asriel. Little did Papyrus know, both were in the room at the time. Asriel as Flowey and Chara in the back of Frisk's mind.  
Toriel begged the nurse to please not take away Frisk. But they didn't listen. Her child. Her only child. They were taking away her child. What if the strangers hurt her? What if they didn't love her? What if they un-enrolled her? Would they take away her phone. Delete all of her contacts. Keep her from seeing them. Toriel freaked out.   
"May we please have the current mother and father of this child? Director wants to meet with you and a social service agent." A nurse entered and called. Toriel and Asgore followed her down a set of long sterile hallways filled with machinery and medical instructions. Finally they reached a room with a "Pediatric Director" sign on the front of the door. The door opened to reveal a desk with one chair on one side and two chairs on the other. Toriel and Asgore sat in the chairs, one almost breaking under Asgore's weight. A short woman sat in the chair behind the desk, Toriel and Asgore giants compared to her.  
"As my nurse has told you, we are removing Frisk from your care We believe she has a case of PTSD, most likely causes by the stress put on her in her travels through the Underground. Suzanna Lauren" the doctor motioned her head to a woman neither parent had realized was there " and I have decided to test what the triggers are to prevent any worse panic attacks. Her new foster parents would be the ones to pick her up from the hospital. Protocol requires you bring all of Frisk's things here for her transport to her new home.", the doctor finished. Toriel frowned. This talk was more of a demand than an explanation. Toriel knew the kid had been through some rough times in the Underground. But never showed any signs of it affecting her. Toriel knew that Alphys had a mild case of PTSD due to the issue of the True Lab that her husband had caused. She still didn't forgive him for that.   
"What about visitation? And education? Frisk is already enrolled in my wife's school." , Asgore rumbled.  
"You will be allowed to visit Frisk whatever amount of time the court rules, and as Frisk is on scholarship at your wife's school, Frisk is required to finish up the school year before she can be transferred.", the social worker spoke for the first time since they got here. Needless to say, Toriel and Asgore were leaving soon after that comment. When Toriel returned home, her and Asgore packed up all of Frisk's things. Toriel triple wrapped Flowey's backup pots, as the flower would most likely be going with Frisk. It had been two days since the meeting, everyone just stopping by the hospital here and there. Only Toriel and Flowey stayed all night. The hospital was holding Frisk in the hospital for over a week to "observe" her. Frisk had 2 days to discharge, and was barely saying sentences. All of Frisk's friends found out the news, and many were upset. Finally, Toriel approached the final drawer that needed to be packed. Inside were a golden flower that somehow was till alive, a small heart locket, the pullover Frisk wore all throughout the Underground, her old phone, and photos. There were plenty of photos, some old, some new. Frisk and Mettaton posed in one. Papyrus was making spaghetti in another. One was Undyne cooking with Toriel, flour going everywhere. Toriel dropped everything but the pictures into a box, and headed out of the room. She went into her room, and practically tore up he place until she found it. It was fainted and dusty, but it would work. It was an old scrapbook, a geometric design on the cover and pages. It was from one of the other children who fell. They brought it with them when they fell down the mountain. Inside were photos of the ruins, older photos of Toriel and the Ruins. Carefully, Toriel put in Frisk's photos. She then returned to Frisk's room and dropped the scrapbook into the box with the locket and pullover. Tears beginning to form, Toriel taped up the box and placed it by the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit this in a while, so feel free to comment. I'll update when I can, but with college, I can't upload at the exact same time each day. I will try to answer comments, but if I don't reply, I'm sorry. I still read your comment. I try to write long chapters, but I pre-write all these then post them. I will make them longer in time


End file.
